A Growing Relationship
by horatiocaine10756
Summary: Yelina is moving back to Miami. What will happen between her and Horatio?-i know, crappy summary, but hopefully you like the story.
1. Horatio and His Feelings

Ch.1 "Horatio and His Feelings"

Horatio blinkied as he stepped out into the heat of the Miami sun. He sighed as he thought about her again. One more day without her, one more day of torture, one more day of longing. Oh, how he longed for her, hoping she'd come back to Miami for him,well, if not for him, he'd just want to see her again, to tell her how he felt once more. _No_, he thought. _Don't even think that. She's never coming back. _With that thought, he sadly stepped into his car and drove home.

Horatio had a restless night of sleep. He kept having nightmares about someone hurting Yelina, or even killing her. Every time, he awoke in a panic, and picked up the phone. _No. Don't even think about it. It was only a nightmare. She's fine, _he'd assure himself, then he'd fall back to sleep.

The next morning, he was awakened with a phone call. "Hello?" he sleepily answered.

"Horatio!" exclaimed a familiar voice on the other line.

"Yelina?" Horatio asked, suddenly awake"

"Yes! Oh my God! It's been so long!" she excitedly said.

"Too long..." Horatio mumbled. "So what did you want?" 

**don't you love cliffhangers? ch. 2 coming up soon.**


	2. Old Business

Ch. 2 "Old Business"

"I just wanted you to be the first to know that we're moving back to Miami!" 

Just then, Horatio's heart skipped a beat. "Why?" he asked, secretly hoping it was for him.

"Aren't you excited?" Yelina questioned, dissapointedly.

"Of course. I was just curious."

"Well, if you must know, it's..." she trailed off, unable to answer the question. She knew why, but she just couldn't say it.

"It's..." Horatio asked, trying to complete her sentence.

"It's...for my P.I. work. Yes. I was moved to Miami for my work. They didn't need me in Brazil. Turns out, they need me more in Miami."

"So do I," Horatio quietly said.

"Pardon?" Yelina asked, her heart racing.

"Um, nothing. So when are you coming?" Horatio eagerly asked.

"Uh, Saturday, so in five days. Today's Monday, right?"

"Yes. Don't let me forget-I have news for you too."

"What regarding?" Yelina asked, her heart racing once again.

"Old business," he stated, which was true, but it was old business that he discussed with her long ago.

"Okay...well see you then!"

"Bye," Horatio said, hanging up the phone.

Yelina hated it when Horatio said those types of things. It always made her wonder, and she'd strain herself so much to try to figure it out. She wasn't going to worry about it, though. After all, it was old business...

**there you go again-ha! another cliffhanger!**


	3. The Arrival

Ch. 3 "The Arrival"

Horatio was anxious for Saturday, but thankfully, he had a case to occupy him until then. The case was a double homicide. A young boy's parents were murdered while he witnessed the whole thing. He was only five years old. Luckily, he was old enough to supply the police with enough information to find the killer, so you'd think the case would be easy. Well, you're wrong. The case for the MDPD, unfortunately, was a tough one because the killer was nowhere to be found. The case was solved easily, but they just had to find the killer.fortunately for Horatio, they found the killer on Friday, and brought him back to Miami. He was charged with conspiracy to commit murder, and 1st degree murder. Meanwhile, the boy was put with child sevices.

On Saturday, at the Miami-Dade airport, Horatio could hardly wait for Yelina's plane to arrive. Finally, a voice on the loudspeaker said,"Gate A, now arriving from Rio." With that, Horatio anxiously stood and watched everyone depart from the plane. It seemed like years before he finally saw her at the gate, along with Ray, Jr. Their eyes scanned the airport until they saw Horatio. 

"Uncle Horatio!" Ray, Jr. dropped his bags, ran to his uncle, and embraced him.

"Hey buddy!" Horatio said to his nephew.

"Let's go get the rest of the bags, Uncle Horatio!" Ray, Jr. said, wanting to go home.

"Alright, you start heading over there, just let me say hi to your mother first," Horatio told the boy.

"Okay, but don't be too long," Ray, Jr. replied impatiently, then ran over to the baggage claim.

For what seemed like eternity, Yelina and Horatio stared at each other, each with their own thoughts. Then with one swift move, Yelina ran over to Horatio and hugged him.

"Horatio..." she said softly, "it's been so long."

"I know, I know," he replied, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair. when they finally let go of each other, they stood inches away locking eyes. Breaking the silence, Horatio asked, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing much better, now I'm with you." she said, never taking her eyes off him.

Horatio smiled. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he knew that would lead to a more complicated matter, so he controlled himself.

"Why don't we help Ray, Jr. with the bags, and discuss things when we get to my place?" Horatio asked.

"That would be nice," Yelina said as they walked towards the baggage claim.

**it doesn't end there, so keep on reading! ch.4 soon to be posted.**


	4. Horatio's House

Ch. 4 "Horatio's House"

The ride home was not a quiet one, well, at least not for Horatio and Ray, Jr. They talked the whole way there about many random things. Yelina, though, was silent the entire time. However, her mind was not. During the ride, she was thinking about what she'd say to Horatio, and wondering if she'd tell him the truth. The truth, though, was a complicated matter. It had been brought up about three or four years ago. Ever since then, it had been a little awkward between them. They never brought it up again, but never stopped thinking about it. She sighed, frustrated, running her fingers through her dark, curly hair.

Finally, the car stopped at Horatio's house, and he got out to help Yelina and Ray, Jr. with their luggage. He dragged the bags inside, then set them down on the floor. Horatio had just recently moved too, so Yelina and Ray, Jr. had never been to his new home. When they stepped inside, they were amazed. The house was gorgeous. The floors were all oak, even in the living room, which had a beautiful red rug in the middle of it. The furniture looked extremely expensive. The kitchen was what Yelina liked best, though. It had solid oak cabinets, with a little bit of a red stain to them. There was a middle island in the kitchen, whose countertop was made out of granite, along with the rest of the countertops, though.

"Horatio," Yelina said as her eyes scanned the house with awe, "it's beautiful."

"Thank you. I just moved in about two months ago," Horatio said while picking up their bags again. Yelina noticed Horatio was going to carry all their bags by himself, so she decided to help.

"Here, let me help you with those," she said.

"No, I've got it," Horatio insisted, while a bag dropped.

"No, you don't. I'm going to help you whether you like it or not," Yelina said with a smile as she picked up the bag he dropped.

"Fine," Horatio sighed. He didn't want her to work at all, even carry a bag, but if she wanted something, he couldn't stop her.

They carried the bags into the guest room, which contained a full-sized bed with a tan comforter and pillows, white sheets, and a striped brown chair with a floor lamp near it. The curtains were beautiful and floor length. Everything about the room was perfect. Yelina just stared wide-eyed at the room

"You like it?" Horatio asked with a smile. She just nodded in response.

"I think I'm going to like staying here," Yelina said, gazing at Horatio.

"I hope you do." There was a long pause. "Yelina…" Horatio continued, staring at her. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I," she said, taking a step towards him.

**What's going to happen next?? Read on to find out!**


	5. Almost A Moment

Ch. 5 "Almost A Moment"

Yelina took another step towards him so they were barely touching. Horatio couldn't control himself anymore. His hand reached out towards her face, and he pulled strand of hair behind her ear. To Yelina, his touch seemed so natural.

"Horatio…" she said quietly. She closed her eyes and pleasantly sighed as he traced her jaw line. Before things got out of hand, Ray, Jr. appeared in the bedroom.

"Hey! What's going on? Uncle Horatio, are you going to make lunch?" Ray, Jr. questioned.

Both Yelina and Horatio were startled by his appearance and jumped apart. Yelina sighed with frustration and threw her hands up in the air.

"Um, yeah buddy, I was just going to head into the kitchen right now. Um, Yelina," he replied.

"Yes?" she asked, almost too quickly.

We'll talk later," he said as he headed towards the kitchen with Ray, Jr.

Yelina sighed again. Another moment between them was ruined. She flopped on the bed and started to think about what was happening. So many thoughts were running through her mind- _Is this right? Am I in love with my brother-in-law? If something happens between us, what will happen with Ray, Jr.? _She was so confused, she started to get a headache. _Well, _she thought, _I might as well take a nap until lunch is ready. _After all, she was tired from the flight, so after about two minutes, she drifted off to sleep thinking about nothing but Horatio.

**I hope you like the story so far! It's not done yet, though. Ch. 6 hopefully posted soon! )**


	6. Confessions

Ch.6 "Confessions"

After lunch, Horatio suggested that Ray, Jr. go for a walk. He thought that would be nice, so after helping clean up, he headed out for a walk around the block. Yelina was thankful Horatio got Ray, Jr. out of the house so they could talk. _Finally, _she thought , _just me and him alone for once! _

Yelina stared out the window at the beach. Horatio's house was right by the ocean, so he had a perfect view of it. The water seemed so placid and serene that she was mesmerized by it. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"You alright?" Horatio asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just startled by your appearance," Yelina replied, smiling.

"Oh. Do you want to talk now?" Horatio asked.

"That would be nice," Yelina said, her heart speeding up a bit.

They sat down on the couch, maybe a little too close for comfort. There was a long pause, then Horatio finally broke the silence.

"So-the old business I wanted to discuss with you deals a little bit with Raymond, but mostly with you and I. Now, I know Raymond just died, as did my wife, and this probably isn't the best time to say what I'm going to say-"

"Horatio…" Yelina started, but Horatio cut her off.

"Just hear me out." He took a deep breath. "Okay. Yelina-I am in love with you and have been for many years; when Ray was still alive, when you were dating, even when you were in Brazil. I never stopped thinking about you, and the whole time you were in Brazil, all I did was have nightmares about someone hurting you.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but I had to tell you. If you don't feel the same way, please tell me and I'll never bother you again."

Yelina just stared at him in shock. He pretty much just poured his heart out to her. When she got over the shock, she knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Horatio-I need to let you know that when Ray and I got married, I still loved him. When that feeling started to go away was when he started to do drugs. That was when I realized I had feeling for you. Of course I was sad when Ray 'died,' and all I wanted was to be with you, but I was afraid to show my feelings. I also thought that maybe it wasn't right for me to see my brother-in-law. So, I started to date Rick, which was a mistake. I don't know why I dated him-maybe it was to make you jealous."

"Well, it sure worked," Horatio interrupted.

Yelina just smiled at him. "Then when you and I found out that Ray was still alive, I thought I could run away from the truth, so I went back to him. When we were in Brazil, though, it was tough for me because all I could think about was you. Now I'm here and, well, I still have the same feeling as I had before. Actually, they're stronger than ever. So, what I'm trying to say is-yes, I am in love with you, Horatio."

**CLIFFHANGERS!!**


	7. A Life Changing Move

Ch. 7 "A Life-Changing Move"

Now it was Horatio's turn to be in shock. The whole time he loved Yelina, he thought that she didn't love him back. Well, was he wrong!

"Horatio?" Yelina said. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that this is a more complicated matter. I mean, what's going to happen with Ray, Jr.? And-us? What's going to-" Yelina cut him off with a kiss. At first he was surprised, because he didn't expect expect it. It started off as a peck, but then they wanted more, so it became deeper and more passionate. She ran her fingers through his bright, soft hair, while he pulled her closer. They started to explore each other's mouths when Yelina's tongue begged for entry (which Horatio willingly allowed). After a long time, they stopped to catch their breath. Suddenly, Yelina reched for the buttons of his shirt, but Horatio stopped her.

"Not yet-not now," he told her.

"Why?" she whined.

"What if Ray, Jr. were to walk in-" he started, but he was cut off by Ray, Jr. rushing in the house, soaking wet.

"Whew! It is really raining out there!" Ray, Jr. said as he took his shoes off. He suddenly stopped and stared with a funny look on his face.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," he said with a slight disgusted look.

"Um, no. Your mother and I were just talking," Horatio told him. "Why don't you get in the shower? You're obviously wet and cold."

"Actually, that sounds pretty good right now," Ray, Jr. said.

"I'll get the water started for you-it's kind of hard to turn on," Horatio told him as he winked at Yelina. Then, together, he and Ray, Jr. headed down the hall.

**It's not done yet-a few more chapters! Please r&r!...sorry the chapters are so short...maybe that's a good thing?**


	8. The Beach

Ch. 8 "The Beach"

After Ray was asleep, Horatio decided now was the once-in-a-lifetime chance to take the next step.

"You up for a walk?" he asked Yelina.

"Where? It's still raining," she repile, leaning on his shoulder.

"I know, but that makes it more interesting," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, fine. I guess it would be nice," she said, giving into his offer.

So, Horatio grabbed her hand, pulled her up from the couch, and pulled her to the door. When they stepped outside, Yelina yelped.

"It's cold rain!" She yelled over the noise of the downpour.

"Just come on!" Horatio said as he led her towards the beach. When they got there, Yelina asked, "Is this where you're taking me?"

"Yes it is," Horatio replied, as he pulled Yelina down on the sand. For a while, they just laid there, letting the rain get them wet.

Breaking the silence, Yelina said, "Horatio, I'm cold."

He replied by sitting up and putting his arms around her to keep her warm.

"That better?" he asked.

"Mmm...yes," she said sleepily.

"What do you say we fall asleep here for a while, then go back to my place and do whatever we want?" he said mischeviously.

"Does that include a shower?" Yelina asked with a smirk.

"It depends," Horatio said.

"On what?" Yelina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you want company or not," Horatio said with a grin.

"Hmmm...we'll have to see," Yelina teased, then kissed him passionately. After the kiss ended, they held each other close, then drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter...I was on vacation...FLORIDA!! Anyway, next chapter rated T for sure, close to M, FYI, but I'd still consider it T.**


	9. No More Boundaries

Ch. 9 "No More Boundaries"

They ran the whole way back to Horatio's, laughing as they went. When they got inside, they were out of breath, wet, and dirty.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" Horatio asked between breaths.

Yelina smiled and rolled her eyes. She responded by pushing him against the wall and kissing him. Horatio was surprised by this, but certainly not disappointed. He was even more surprised when she started to unbutton his shirt, but he didn't resist. He just let her take it off of him. When she started to undo his pants, he stopped her, and reached for the buttons of her shirt, so he wasn't the only one undressed. He yanked the shirt off her, and was surprised at what he saw.

"No bra?" he asked, pleased, but puzzled.

Yelina grinned. "Nope. I figured it would add to the excitement."

Horatio grinned back at her, and began to unbutton her pants. She stepped out of them quickly. Horatio figured she wouldn't have any panties on either, but he was wrong. She wore low-rise, black lace panties. He just stared at them. Finally, he said, "You know, I heard that women who wear black panties are looking to have sex."

"Well, you heard correctly. Right panties for the right occasion!" she said. "But who needs those?"

She stepped out of them, and threw them far way. Now, she was completely naked, and Horatio only had his shirt off. "Now," Yelina said as she moved towards him, "it's your turn."

"Take it away," Horatio said with a grin. So, she unbuttoned his pants (rather quickly) and threw them aside. All he had left were his black silk boxers, which Yelina noticed.

"I also heard that men who wear black boxers are looking to have sex," Yelina said with a smirk.

"You're definitely right with that one," Horatio replied.

Yelina didn't care about those, so she tore them off of him. Horatio was still pinned against the wall by Yelina, and both were now completely naked. He grabbed one of her legs and pulled it up towards his hip. Just before he was about to enter her, she stopped him. With a mischievous grin on her face she said, "I need to take a shower and, if you'd like, some company would be nice."

Horatio thought he was dreaming. "How can I resist?" he replied.

So, Yelina took his hand and led him to the bathroom.

**Next chapter probably rated M, but the story is still rated T, because it's only one chapter…just informing you…**


	10. The Shower

Ch. 10 "The Shower"

Horatio hesitated as Yelina stepped into the shower. He started to have doubts as to what was going on, but he couldn't stop himself from staring as water dripped off her perfect body. He knew he was done for when she slowly rubbed creamy body wash all over herself. He couldn't hold back any longer. This was what he'd been waiting for for years. So, he stepped finally stepped into the shower with her.

"It's about time!" she exclaimed.

"I was just thinking things through," he replied with a smile. "Now, where were we?"

"I think I remember," Yelina said with a grin. She then backed him up into the wall of the shower and kissed him-so hard it almost hurt, but Horatio didn't care. So, he kissed her back, with so much passion and desire it surprised them both. His hands moved up and down her back, then up through her hair and to her face. When his hands reached her cheeks, he pulled her back, stopping their kiss, and looked her right in the eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Horatio asked cautiously.

"Positive," she replied casually.

"No doubts?"

"Not one in the world," she said with a 1000-watt smile. "Are you done interrupting now, Horatio, because I was really hoping for more."

"I'm done. I promise," he replied, pulling her closer.

"Good. Let's continue then," she said, lifting her leg up.

Horatio grabbed the leg that she held up and pulled her close. Then, finally, he entered her, and rocked gently back and forth, causing small moans to escape from her mouth.

"Faster…Horatio…" she panted.

He did as she said. After a while, Yelina was finally having an orgasm, and she thought she was going to explode, it felt so good.

"Oh, God, Horatio…" she moaned, enjoying every minute of it.

Horatio thought he was going to go over the edge if he didn't stop soon. So, after many moans and scratches, which Yelina made on his back, he stopped, leaving them both gasping for breath. After they caught their breath, he turned the water off, and they stepped out of the shower, dripping wet. After they dried themselves off, they parted in opposite directions to get dressed.

**That was the only chapter that was rated M, I promise!**


	11. Bedtime

Ch. 11 "Bedtime"

Horatio didn't know what to wear to bed because it was a little uncomfortable feeling for him to have his nephew staying in his house, sleeping, while he and his sister-in-law just had sex. What would be the outcome? He didn't know. At that moment, all he cared about was finding the right thing to wear to bed. In the end, he just chose a pair of blue satin boxers.

"Knock, knock," a voice said softly behind him.

He turned his head, and saw Yelina in a see-though pink nightgown.

"Wow," he said, his eyes wide.

"What, too skimpy? I had a tough time finding the right thing to wear," she said with a smile.

"No, no. It looks very sexy. But, um, yeah-I had a hard time finding the right thing to wear too," he relied sheepishly.

"Well, in my opinion," she started, wrapping her arms around him,"you made the right choice."

Horatio just grinned.

Yelina paused for a moment, then said,"Um, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? I mean, I'm not asking for anything like I did earlier today. It's just that I haven't been sleeping very well lately, and I could use some comfort."

"Of course," Horatio replied.

So, she crawled into Horatio's huge bed, instantly sleepy. Horatio turned out the light and crawled in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and softly said,"Yelina…"

"Yes?" she asked.

"I love you," Horatio said with slight hesitation, but he meant it with all his heart.

Yelina turned around in bed, so she was facing him, and put a hand on his cheek. "I love you too," she said, then kissed him. She moved her hands to his chest, and with his arms still wrapped around her, she fell asleep.

For a while, Horatio stared at her, watching her sleep, thinking, _God, she's so beautiful,_ but he too was tired. So, he rested his head against her and drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Yelina tossed and turned, not because she was uncomfortable, but because she was having a nightmare. She was dreaming that a mysterious woman, whom Horatio had somehow 

known for a long time, was having him arrested for murder. She had found out about what went on in Brazil, even though Yelina didn't even know. So, he was extradited to Brazil, because that's where the so-called murder took place. Horatio had a few close calls, but then, just as someone cocked their gun and was about to kill him, Yelina's eyes snapped open and she sat up, shivering with fright.

Horatio felt her move, so he awoke too. Yelina noticed he was awake, so she lied back down and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Horatio, I was so scared! I had the worst nightmare ever! I dreamt that a woman had you arrested for murder, a so-called murder you committed in Brazil, then, you were extradited there. Then, I awoke when someone was about to kill you!" By now, she was in tears, her head pressed against his chest.

"Shh…it's okay, it's okay. I'm right here, see?" Horatio said soothingly, as Yelina looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face. Horatio wiped her tears away with his thumb, and, finally, she calmed down.

"Horatio?" Yelina asked quietly, after a while.

"Mmhm?" he replied sleepily.

"What's going to happen with Ray, Jr.?" she asked, even quieter.

Horatio thought for a moment, then said, "Whatever happens, happens. Only time will tell. All I know is that our relationship is growing, and no one can stop that. It'll be hard at first, for Ray, Jr., but he'll learn to accept it. He'll have to." And with that, Horatio pulled Yelina close, and they fell back to sleep.

**The End!! Hope you liked it! Did you notice I used some events that happened from the episode "All In?" Please r&r! Thanks-**

**Horatiocaine10756**


End file.
